


Seeing the Sea

by My_Beating_Hart



Series: A Mahariel's Travels [56]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/pseuds/My_Beating_Hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theron's never seen the sea before. Sten has, to his own inevitable annoyance.<br/>Something very brief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Sea

“Sten, you've seen the sea before, haven't you?” Theron asked one day as the group was breaking camp.

“I came from Seheron, and now I am here.” The giant explained flatly as he finished loading Bodahn’s cart for the dwarf, and turned to the shorter elf.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Theron decided. “What’s the sea like?”

“You have never seen it before?”

The ranger shook his head. “My clan never went near the coast. It was too far east.”

Sten’s massive shoulders rose and fell in a heavy sigh. He was quiet for a minute, searching for the right Common words to describe it to his _kadan_. The Warden was more _ashkaari_ than leader today, it seemed.

“It is similar to a lake, but far larger and wider than any forested lake you would be familiar with. The land falls away and all there is around you is endless water. The _aban_ is not calm. It moves constantly. Waves with nothing to break against but each other. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless.”

“But it has to _end_. What’s beyond it, to the north?” Theron asked, his curiosity piqued.

“More land. Nevarra. The Free Marches. Tevinter.”

“And?”

“More sea. You are tiring me, _kadan_.” The giant warned.

“I'm curious. What’s beyond the more sea?”

“Seheron. Par Vollen.” Sten blinked, as if it were obvious.

“After Par Vollen?” Theron pressed hopefully.

“More sea.” Sten repeated.

The Dalish elf was quiet for a second, his expression thoughtful. Sten looked back at him, wondering if this was the end of his interrogation. Perhaps he would be able to walk off and collect his helmet without being pestered with further questions about the sea.

“Then what?”

“Remarkable. You have managed to ask the same question five times without repeating yourself.” Sten muttered, shaking his head. He glanced down at the elf, who was still watching him expectantly. “More sea.” He repeated firmly.

“That’s it, no more land?”

“No. Perhaps if our sailors went far enough north they would fall off the edge of the world. Or any other cardinal direction.”

Theron blinked, alarmed. Sten could already see the next question on his lips.

“ _Parshaara_.” The Qunari sighed in defeat, going to find his helmet before the elf could open his mouth again. “Let us be off.” He added over one shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write more about these two being bros. It's fun.  
> There might be a sequel where Theron actually sees the sea.
> 
> Translations:  
> kadan - my heart  
> ashkaari - "One who seeks," or "one who thinks"  
> aban - sea  
> parshaara - enough


End file.
